MTAR-X
The '''MTAR-X, simply called TAR-21 within game files, is a submachine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Campaign The MTAR-X is used by Federation soldiers in the missions "The Hunted" and "Sin City". In "Ghost Stories", it appears as the MTAR-X2 during the outer space portion. This variant has a white skin similar to the ARX-160, more reserve ammunition than the regular MTAR-X, a slightly different reloading animation (the magazine is manually removed instead of pressing the mag release), and it fires in rapid three-round bursts instead of fully-automatic mode. Multiplayer The MTAR-X is a versatile weapon that fills a lot of roles. Because of its SMG handling and damage similar to that of an assault rifle, it is considered a hybrid of the two, much like the Peacekeeper from Black Ops II. It drops off to only a 4 shot kill at long range, which actually outclasses some assault rifles and light machine guns. This is by far the best in the SMG category, as other weapons in the same class require five, six, and even seven shots to kill at long range in the case of the K7. To balance this high damage, however, the MTAR-X has the second lowest rate of fire of any submachine gun, meaning it will be less forgiving in close quarters combat. This can be mitigated with Rapid Fire attached. Another drawback is that the iron sights are very bulky and obstructive and will throw off accuracy at long range. A simple Red Dot Sight works very well, providing clarity at long range and clearing the field of view in close quarters. All in all, the MTAR-X can be a deadly force in both close, SMG-style engagements and at long distances. The tighter hip fire spread of a submachine gun, made even better with the use of Steady Aim, is beneficial in up-close battles. At the same time, its high damage allows it to kill very quickly across extreme ranges, where firing in bursts will help to mitigate its higher recoil. The April 22nd patch reduced the MTAR-X's headshot multiplier for balancing purposes. It was lowered from 1.5x to 1.3x, which makes it so that at long distances headshots will not decrease the number of shots to kill. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake Under Barrel *Foregrip Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Rapid Fire Extinction The MTAR-X is found in Extinction mode in Point of Contact, near the cabin area before the last hive. It costs $2000. The MTAR-X can easily be used at longer ranges when necessary, unlike other SMGs that can be purchased, giving it an instant advantage. As well, the MTAR-X features the large magazine and doesn't particularly chew it up, making it good to conserve ammunition. The MTAR-X reappears in Mayday, appearing in a two-way, opened container in the last interior area before being lifted up. In both appearances, it has a larger 40 round magazine, making it the largest capacity SMG in Extinction, as the Vepr has a smaller 32 round magazine in Extinction. Gallery MTAR-X model CoDG.png|Model of the MTAR-X. MTAR-X Space model CoDG.png|Model of the MTAR-X2 space variant. MTAR-X CoDG.png|The MTAR-X as it appears in first-person. MTAR-X Ironsights CoDG.png|The MTAR-X's iron sights in-game. MTAR-X Reload Animation CoDG.jpg|The MTAR-X's reload animation. MTAR Foregrip Render CODG.png|The MTAR-X with a Foregrip. MTAR Foregrip Render 2 CODG.PNG|The MTAR-X in the Behind the Scenes trailer. MTAR-X Silencer Red Dot Sight CoDG.jpg|The MTAR-X with Silencer and Red Dot Sight as it appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. MTAR-X ACOG Scope ODIN Space Station CODG.png|Federation astronaut aiming with the MTAR-X2 ACOG Scope variant. Trivia *In the campaign, the MTAR-X has a white camo similar to the ARX-160. However, the MTAR-X does not use this camo in Multiplayer, whilst the ARX-160 does. *The very middle of the iron sight is tritium-illuminated, similar to the MTS-255 and the .44 Magnum. *On the side of the MTAR-X, the designation "X95" can be seen. *In the behind the scenes close-up image of the MTAR-X, it is possible to see "5.45x39" written on the magazine. *In earlier builds of the game, the weapon was named "MICROTAR". *EXPEX can be seen written on the iron sights, on the bottom. *The MTAR-X's serial number is 511099. *The white MTAR-X2 variant used in space has "Orbital Space Aeronautics" written on the side. *Similarly to the M9A1, the MTAR-X has an unusable flashlight equipped on the right. *Some of the MTAR-X's that appear in the space sections have a unique large flash suppressor looking attachment. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Submachine Guns